


and you get what you want always from me

by waveydnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, a little bit of mildly suggestive butt biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: dan gives phil a massage





	and you get what you want always from me

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno, guys. i just felt like it, ok? don't judge me

Dan hears the bathroom door open from where he’s still wrapped up in the sheets and duvet, head buried in the pillow. He smells Phil’s ridiculous coconut body wash and can practically feel the steam wafting into their bedroom. Phil takes the longest hottest showers, it’s a wonder they ever have any hot water left afterwards. 

Sometimes Dan chides him for it, tells him he might as well have just taken a bath. Not today. Today they’re back together after what felt like an extra long holiday separation. It wasn’t—not at all— but that’s beside the point. Anything more than a day is too much for Dan, and he’s so happy to be sharing the same space with Phil again he doesn’t even ask him if his fingers are all pruny.

Dan lifts his head out of its fort of soft heather grey and opens a bleary, sleep heavy eye to see Phil with three towels wrapped around his naked body. As always. He smiles and snuggles back into his burrow of blankets.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Phil teases.

“Is it still morning?” Dan mumbles.

“Not technically,” Phil says after a moment.

“Come back to bed.”

Dan expects an argument, but gets none. He feels a tugging on the blanket and a dip in the mattress as Phil slips in next to him. Dan reaches out and feels a little thrill at the touch of damp, bare skin where he’d expected towel.

“Mmm. C’mere.” His fingers scramble across some unnamed stretch of Phil’s body, trying to pull him closer.

He feels Phil’s hand push his away.

“Do something for me?” Phil asks.

“Does it involve you putting your clothes back on?”

“Nope.”

“Then yes, of course.”

Phil pushes something cold and plastic into Dan’s hand and for a brief moment he gets excited.

“I’m dry,” Phil says. “I hate it when my skin’s dry.”

Dan looks down at the bottle in his hand. Regrettably it’s not what he thought.

“This new?” Dan asks.

Phil nods. “Santa put it in my stocking.”

“You’re an idiot,” Dan says fondly, hauling himself up to sit. “Back first?”

Phil answers by lying on his front and squashing the side of his face into his pillow, shoving his hands underneath it so his shoulders are spread out. He’s naked and beautiful and just the thing Dan wants to see when he first wakes up. He hitches his leg over Phil’s hips and settles himself on the top of Phil’s ass. He’s wearing nothing but a pair of pants himself so the feeling is a good one.

He pops the lid and squeezes out a generous handful of lotion, rubbing it between his palms to warm it up. It smells like ginger and cinnamon and sugar.

“Why do you always have to smell like a snack?” Dan smiles.

“Maybe I just want you to have a taste,” Phil murmurs, voice low.

Dan rolls his hips against the crease between Phil’s cheeks. “Do you want clean soft skin or do you want to be needing another shower in ten minutes? I’m happy either way.”

Phil pushes his ass back a little but says, “Soft.”

“Tease.” He splays his slippery fingers against the pale, freckled expanse of Phil’s shoulder blades and glides them up to knead the tight muscles on either side of his neck.

Phil moans. Louder and more suggestively the he probably would if actual sex were happening. Dan’s body has a hard time telling the difference.

Hard being the operative word.

“Shut up,” he breathes, rolling his hips again, pressing himself into Phil a little more firmly this time. “You asked for a massage not… that.”

“Actually, all I asked for was help moisturizing,” Phil says, and Dan’s not looking at his face but he can tell he’s smiling.

“You’re just getting lucky then, I guess,” Dan says, pressing his thumbs down and working the kinks in Phil’s traps.

“Do you think anyone figured out that this is what you meant by ‘working your pain places?’” Phil asks.

Dan doesn’t answer. He runs the thick lotion down lower on Phil’s back, using a light touch with the tips of his fingers to stroke along his sides. Phil shivers and Dan sees goosebumps form on his arms.

Dan watches him press his face into the pillow. “Good?” he asks.

Phil just nods.

Dan lotions up his palms again and rubs them up and down Phil’s arms. He takes his time, making sure everything’s absorbed before leaning forward and kissing the shell of Phil’s ear lightly. “Good?” he whispers.

Phil shakes his head. “Legs.”

Dan laughs and gives Phil’s earlobe a little nibble. “Needy.”

“Yep,” Phil says, and Dan feels his wiggling his bum.

He shimmies down Phil’s legs and takes in the view before him, wondering how he’s going to get through this without any wandering fingers or tongue. Phil looks delicious, nude and fair and long and lean and smelling like christmas cookies.

He works the lotion into Phil’s skin, starting at his ankles and working up slowly until he’s kneading the space just below Phil’s ass. He can’t resist slipping a hand down between his legs and rubbing gently against the inside of Phil’s thighs. He’s so unbelievably soft there it feels like silk.

“I reckon you’re getting ahead of yourself there mate,” Phil says with a bemused expression.

“Am I?” Dan’s run a creamy finger up between Phil’s cheeks by this point.

“Yes. You’ve still got the whole front half to take care of. And my butt.”

“I’m trying to take care of the butt right now,” Dan says, voice growing hoarse as he rubs the tip of his finger over Phil’s hole.

Phil just laughs, the cheeky little shit. “That’s not what I meant.”

Dan sighs. “I know.” He pulls his finger from the warm intimate spot it really wants to stay.

“After,” Phil says.

“Promise?”

“Course.”

Dan rubs his mostly dry hands over Phil’s cheeks. Cupping. Squeezing. He can’t resist leaning down and kissing that soft rounded flesh a little kiss.

And maybe just a quick bite. There are few things Dan loves more in this world than feeling Phil between his teeth.

And Phil loves it too.

“Harder,” he says, voice deep and gravelly.

Dan sinks his teeth in a little deeper, deep enough that when he pulls back he can see the pink indents in Phil’s skin.

“Thought I was getting ahead of myself, Philly.” He squeezes out some more lotion to distract himself from the swelling sensation building between his own legs.

“You are, and you’re dragging me along with you.”

“Shut up and flip over then and let’s get this over with,” Dan laughs.

“What about my bum?” Phil asks, lifting his head and looking back at Dan.

Dan shakes his head. “After. This shit doesn’t taste as good as it smells.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @waveydnp, leave me more soft/sexy prompts for when i'm bored and sad


End file.
